Half vampier
by LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan
Summary: Wat als je moeder een paar weken voor je verjaardag plotseling overlijdt en je naar een adoptiegezin moet.
1. Chapter 1

**Beste mensen,**

**Ik heb de naam van de hoofdpersoon veranderd omdat ik sinds kort een meisje met dezelfde naam ken (en aan dat meisje heb ik een enorme hekel) I'm sorry. Ik heb het veranderd in Lena.**

* * *

Lena, kom je?' vroeg de leidster uit het weeshuis. 'Ik kom eraan!' Ik was hier een paar weken geleden heengebracht, net na het ongeluk met mijn moeder. Ze was opslag overleden. Naast mijn moeder had ik geen familie meer, mijn vader was daarvoor al weggelopen en mijn moeder had geen naaste familie meer. Gelukkig ging ik morgen naar een adoptiegezin in New York.

Toen ik beneden kwam was er blijkbaar een feestje georganiseerd. 'Gefeliciteerd, en we hopen je niet meer hier terug te zien!' Dat laatste was natuurlijk ironisch. Ze hoopten dat ik in een gelukkig gezin terecht kwam, dat ik nooit meer terug hoefde naar een weeshuis en dat ik gelukkig werd.

'Hup de trein in, hij wacht heus niet op jou hoor.'

'Tot ziens allemaal.' De deuren van de trein sloten zich en ik ging op zoek naar een plaatsje. Daar gaan we, dacht ik bij mezelf, mijn ademhaling werd snel van nervositeit.

Dus toen zat ik in de trein op weg naar New York, naar mijn adoptiegezin.

Diep in gedachten verzonken keek ik door het beslagen raam naar buiten. 'Pardon, is dit plekje vrij?' ineens stond er een raar uitziende jongen naast mij; Hij was echt heel mooi maar had een lichte huidskleur bijna alsof hij ziek was. 'Huh, wat?' Ik schrok me rot. 'Of dit plekje vrij is?' vroeg hij 'Oh ja dat plekje is vrij.' 'Dus jij bent een dagdromer?' vroeg hij mij met een geïnteresseerd gezicht . 'Ja ik vroeg me af hoe het huis van mijn adoptiegezin zou zijn.'

'Adoptiegezin?' 'Ja mijn moeder is een paar weken geleden overleden en ik ben nog geen 18 dus nu word ik geadopteerd.' 'Maar uh, Ik heet Vince, en jij?'

'Lena' zei ik.

Toen we overstapten naar de bus die richting onze wijk ging, ging Vince ook mee. 'Ga jij ook naar de New York High School?' vroeg hij.

'Ja en ik zit in klas 3a volgens mij.' 'Hé ik ook, dan zijn we dus klasgenoten. Dat is toevallig!' Hij glimlachte naar mij.

Op het Perron stonden ongelooflijk veel mensen. Plotseling kwam er een donkerharige man aangelopen. 'hallo Lena, fijn je weer te zien!'

'Hallo Meneer Smith, insgelijks' zei ik. Hij lachte me vriendelijk toe. 'Noem me maar John hoor.'

Het huis was groot, heel groot. 'Meneer Smith, ik bedoel John, met hoeveel mensen woont u hier?' Hij strekte zijn armen uit om het huis aan te duiden en zei: 'Wij wonen hier met z'n twaalven.'

Ik moet wel geschokt hebben gekeken, aan de geamuseerde blik van John te zien. 'Wow twaalf mensen, heeft u dan tien kinderen?'

'Nee hoor mijn ouders, de ouders van mijn vrouw Isabella, dan hebben we zelf nog drie kinderen en drie geadopteerd. Waaronder jij nu ook.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Beste mensen,**

**Ik heb de naam van de hoofdpersoon veranderd omdat ik sinds kort een meisje met dezelfde naam ken (en aan dat meisje heb ik een enorme hekel) I'm sorry. Ik heb het veranderd in Lena.**

Kom je Lena?! Je moet naar school!' Riep mijn oudste broer Jayden. 'Ilay brengt je wel!' Ilay, de een na oudste was een beetje gothicachtig. Omdat hij een jaar was blijven zitten mocht hij al autorijden.

'Ilay?' Vroeg ik toen we in de auto zaten . 'Ja Lena?'

'Ken jij een jongen die Vince heet?' Vroeg ik weer. 'Ja, waarom vraag je dat?' antwoordde hij verveeld.

'Ik kwam hem ergens in de trein tegen, toen begonnen we te praten, en nu zijn we een soort van bevriend!' Zei ik hem vrolijk.

'W-w-wat?' stotterde hij, terwijl ik zag dat hij zo hard in het stuur kneep dat zijn knokkels er wit van werden, 'Zijn jullie bevriend?' Hij keek me met grote ogen aan. 'NEE!' Riep hij nog net uit voor hij flauwviel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beste mensen,**

**Ik heb de naam van de hoofdpersoon veranderd omdat ik sinds kort een meisje met dezelfde naam ken (en aan dat meisje heb ik een enorme hekel) I'm sorry. Ik heb het veranderd in Lena.**

* * *

"Ilan? Ilan?! Wordt nou wakker!" riep ik hard. Ik zag dat hij gelukkig weer langzaam bij kwam.

"W-w-wat was er ook alweer?" vroeg Ilan me verward.

"Je viel flauw toen je hoorde dat ik bevriend ben met Vince." zei ik, terwijl ik me afvroeg wat er in hemelsnaam mis was met Ilan. Bijna viel hij weer flauw.

"Ilan, wat is er nou aan de hand met Vince?" drong ik aan. Hij had me echt heel nieuwsgierig gemaakt met die vreemde reactie van hem, en nu wilde ik het weten ook!

Eindelijk zei hij iets: "Vince is gevaarlijk! Heel erg gevaarlijk!". Dat was niet het antwoord waar ik op gehoopt had, het riep eerlijk gezegd alleen maar meer vragen op…

"Wat? Dat geloof ik niet, hij lijkt me hartstikke aardig." Ik kon gewoon niet geloven dat wat Ilan gezegd had waar was, zou ik Vince zo verkeerd ingeschat kunnen hebben?

"Oke, ik zal het je uitleggen" ging Ilan verder. "Vince lijkt altijd heel aardig maar hij praat met bijna niemand, en elke keer als hij wel met iemand bevriend raakt, verdwijnt diegene. Laatst was hij bijvoorbeeld bevriend met een jongen genaamd Jaiden. Toen ze na een paar weken naar zijn huis gingen, kwam Jaiden niet meer terug, hij was gewoon verdwenen. De weken erna kwam Vince niet meer op school en plotselinge verdwijningen teisterden de stad. Op een dag dacht een man de geest van Jaiden te zien; blond haar, een witte huid als een geest, rode ogen, en toen ging hij weer in rook op."

"Wat is er met de man gebeurd?" vroeg ik.

"Ze hebben hem naar het gekkenhuis gebracht, waar hij kort daarna overleed." antwoordde Ilan.

"Waaraan is hij overleden?"

"Een aanval van een soort van dier."


	4. Chapter 4

**Beste mensen,**

**Ik heb de naam van de hoofdpersoon veranderd omdat ik sinds kort een meisje met dezelfde naam ken (en aan dat meisje heb ik een enorme hekel) I'm sorry. Ik heb het veranderd in Lena.**

* * *

Ik had toch de ambulance gebeld, Ilan vond dat het niet nodig was maar volgens de ambulancebroeders moest Ilan toch maar even naar het ziekenhuis. De dokters constateerden dat hij flauwgevallen was van schok en een lichte hersenschudding had. Hij moest een nachtje in het ziekenhuis blijven en we hadden hem vandaag weer opgehaald.

'Hoi Lena!' Vince kwam de volgende dag, op mijn eerste dag hier op school, langzaam aangelopen. Toen hij bij mij aankwam begonnen de geruchten. Ik ving er een paar op: 'Is zij de nieuwe?'. 'Zou zij ook verdwijnen?'. 'Waarom praat ze met MIJN Vince?'. Ik was helemaal overdonderd .'Uhm, hoi Vince' zei ik. 'Vince?' vroeg ik, hem geen tijd gevend om te antwoordden. 'Ja?' antwoordde hij. 'Kloppen die geruchten?' vroeg ik weer. 'Je weet wel die over die jongen... Uh... hoe heette hij ook alweer? Oh ja, dat was het, Jaiden.' Ik zag hem twijfelen. 'Hij wilde weglopen van huis, zijn vader was altijd dronken en zijn moeder was jong overleden. Dus ik hielp hem en nu heeft hij een nieuw leven.' zei hij zacht zodat niemand anders het kon horen.

Ik keek naar mijn voeten. 'Wat bedoel je met een nieuw leven?' Toen ik weer opkeek was hij al weg.

Toen Vince weg was kwam er een meisje naar mij toe lopen. 'Hey jij bent de nieuwe toch? Lena dacht ik?'. Het lange meisje met blond haar stond nu naast mij. 'Ja dat klopt.' antwoordde ik. 'Ik ben Hellen, ik zal je vandaag rondleiden als je dat wilt.' Ik vroeg me af waarom ze zo aardig deed. 'Ja graag, mijn broer wilde mij eigenlijk rondleiden maar hij viel gisteren flauw en moet een weekje rusten van de dokter' vertelde ik haar. 'Zullen we beginnen bij de kantine?'. We begonnen te lopen. 'Hoe kan het dat Vince tegen je praatte?' vroeg ze. 'Ik heb hem ontmoet in de trein'. Ze keek een beetje verbaasd maar besloot er blijkbaar niet op in te gaan. 'Maar' vroeg ze 'hoe komt het dat je hier bent?'. 'Dat is een lang verhaal. Ik vertel het je wel in de pauze.'

'Weet je wat ik me afvraag?' Vince kwam naar mij toegelopen. Ik zat hier nu al een paar weken op school en het ging best goed. 'Nee vertel?'. Ik had besloten om de geruchten te vergeten, want je weet wat ze zeggen over geruchten, ze gaan in rook op. 'Er is iets met je huid?'. Hij zei het een beetje als een vraag. 'Niet dat ik weet' zei ik. 'Je huid wordt namelijk met de dag lichter'. Hij keek me vragend aan, wachtend op antwoord. 'Ben je op een dieet? Eet je nog wel genoeg vitamines?'. 'Ja dat wel. Maar je hebt gelijk, ik merkte het ook al op, het is erg vreemd.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Beste mensen,**

**Ik heb de naam van de hoofdpersoon veranderd omdat ik sinds kort een meisje met dezelfde naam ken (en aan dat meisje heb ik een enorme hekel) I'm sorry. Ik heb het veranderd in Lena.**

* * *

Vince POV 4 weken voor verjaardag Lena

Vorige week viel het mij op, de huidskleur van Lena werd steeds lichter. Ik weet niet wat het was, maar ze leek speciaal.

Vandaag tijdens Gym gebeurde er wat vreemds: 'Hoi Vince' zei ze 'samen in een team?'. We werden steeds closer, ze was het enige mens wiens geur niet enorm aantrekkelijk was en wie ik dus niet zo snel zou aanvallen. We gingen basketballen. 'Hé Vince! ' één van die populaire jongetjes riep mij. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ik hem. 'Ga je nog steeds met het nieuwelingetje om?' Zijn vrienden lachten. 'Ja, heb je er problemen mee?' Ik werd steeds kwader op ze. 'Bereid je maar voor!' zei een ander van hen.

In het begin ging het basketballen erg goed, totdat Lena per ongelijk een bal tegen het hoofd van één van de populaire jongetjes aan gooide. Ze kreeg er keihard een terug. Ik hoefde geen vampiersnelheid te gebruiken om haar op te vangen. Ja ik ben een vampier, toen ik een jaar oud was (vampierleeftijd) hoorde ik over de Cullens en de Denali's en ik had besloten om ook zo te gaan leven. Zo nu en dan veranderde ik iemand in een vampier, maar alleen als het noodzakelijk was. Net zoals Jaiden. Een goede jongen, soms komt hij mij zelfs nog eens opzoeken. Maar even back to the point; toen ik haar opving viel mij nog iets op: haar huid was erg koud, vampierkoud. Haar huid was helemaal wit geworden. Toen ik haar ernaar vroeg antwoordde ze weer hetzelfde als toen ik haar vroeg naar haar huidskleur; ze vond het vreemd, maar maakte zich er geen zorgen over.

Toen ik thuis was zette ik alles even op een rijtje: haar witte huidskleur, koude temperatuur en geur waren niet normaal en leken erg op die van een vampier. Maar ze had nog wel een hartslag en haar ogen waren ook normaal. Ik had haar nog nooit in de zon gezien, maar ik geloofde niet dat ze glinsterde. Nee, het was niet mogelijk, ze was geen vampier. Ik dacht dat ze gewoon een vitaminetekort had, ja dat verklaarde het, een vitaminetekort. En haar geur is gewoon anders, alle mensen hebben een andere geur. Het zal vast normaal zijn…


	6. Chapter 6

**Beste mensen,**

**Ik heb de naam van de hoofdpersoon veranderd omdat ik sinds kort een meisje met dezelfde naam ken (en aan dat meisje heb ik een enorme hekel) I'm sorry. Ik heb het veranderd in Lena.**

* * *

Lena's POV (dagboek) 3 Weken voor de verjaardag van Lena

Lief dagboek,

Maandag gebeurde er iets vreemds, toen ik die ochtend wakker werd en ik in de spiegel keek leek het alsof er iets was met mijn ogen. Ze leken iets lichter te zijn geworden, normaal had ik altijd bruinachtige ogen maar Maandag leken ze meer oranje te zijn. Vince had het ook al opgemerkt, hij maakt zich wel erg zorgen om mij, geen flauw idee waarom… Per dag werd het steeds een beetje erger, het begon met oranje maar werd later steeds verder rood, gelukkig hebben wij hier een soort verkleed/feestwinkel en daar verkopen ze van die gave gekleurde lenzen voor je ogen, Hellen gebruikt ze ook, zij is namelijk helemaal gek van panters en er zijn ook lenzen met een panterpatroontje. Ik besloot maar bruine lenzen te gaan gebruiken omdat ik mensen aan het afschrikken was.

Laatst liep ik namelijk over straat (voordat ik die lenzen ging gebruiken), en ik kwam een klein meisje tegen van ongeveer een jaar of zes. Ze leek haar moeder kwijt te zijn dus ik vroeg haar wat er was. Het meisje schrok zich rot en rende keihard weg. Dus daarna leek het mij slim om lenzen in te gaan doen.

Vandaag was het zo erg dat mijn ogen helemaal rood waren. Het ziet er wel gaaf uit maar het schrikt een beetje mensen af, ik heb besloten om maar elke dag lenzen in te gaan doen. Nou dit was zo'n beetje mijn week.

Groetjes Lena

Vince POV 3 weken voor de verjaardag van Lena

Maandag:

'Hoi Lena, fijn weekend gehad?' 'Ja hoor, Vince.' Lena leek een beetje afstandelijk, in gedachten verzonken. 'What's up?' Ze antwoordde niet. Toen ze mij aankeek viel het mij op dat haar ogen begonnen te veranderen, het was maar een heel klein beetje maar ik heb natuurlijk vampierzintuigen duh! Toen ik Lena er naar vroeg had ze het zelf wel opgemerkt (wat redelijk raar was want normaal gesproken valt het mensen niet zo op). Ze zei alweer dat ze er geen zorgen over maakte.

Dinsdag:

Haar ogen leken steeds weer een beetje meer oranje te worden.

Woensdag:

Haar ogen waren vandaag zo fel oranje dat mensen naar haar gingen staren. Ze kreeg vooral negatieve reacties: 'Wat heeft zij met haar ogen gedaan? Afschuwelijk.' Of 'Ze probeert op te vallen hè? OMFG ik haat haar.' enz. Ook dachten er veel dat het lenzen waren, alleen zaten er geen randjes. Een aantal mensen vonden het wel gaaf.

Donderdag:

Vandaag kwam ze op school met lenzen in. Het viel weer veel mensen op en er waren weer veel negatieve reacties.

Vrijdag:

Nothing special happened.

Hellen's POV. 2 weken voor de verjaardag van Lena.

'OMG Lena, ik kan echt niet wachten op je feestje!' Ik rende naar Lena toe. 'Welk feestje?'vroeg ze. 'Jouw feestje natuurlijk! Je bent al bijna jarig hoor! Je regelt toch wel een feestje?' 'Nee,'antwoordde ze. 'Ik wil niet in het middelpunt staan. Ik haat dat echt.' Wow Lena is zo anders dan dat ik ben! 'Lena, we gaan dan toch nog wel shoppen? Ik wil namelijk wel een cadeautje voor je kopen!' Samen liepen we naar buiten toe. 'Ja is goed, zie ik je dan morgen?' vroeg ze mij.'Oké! Tot morgen!' Toen Lena weg liep kwam de zon achter de wolken vandaan, ze leek wel te glinsteren.

Lena's POV. 2 weken voor de verjaardag van Lena.

Vince en ik waren ondertussen goede vrienden geworden tot ergernis van anderen in de school. Vince had besloten om in de vakantie van volgende week, mij mee te nemen. Mijn pleegbroers waren er erg op tegen en waren redelijk vijandig tegen Vince als hij langskwam, allemaal wegens die stomme Jaiden. Maar Vince was aardig tegenover mijn pleegouders en omdat zij door het vele aantal kinderen niet op vakantie konden vonden ze het wel een goed idee als ik meeging. Ik had er erg zin in.

Vince POV. 2 weken voor de verjaardag van Lena.

De week begon goed, totdat Lena in de zon kwam. Het was al bijna een uur na schooltijd maar ik hing nog een beetje rond bij mijn auto. Deze wijk van New York is een beetje een buitenwijkje. Er hangt altijd veel smog maar toevallig scheen de zon net op Lena nadat ze wegliep van Hellen. Toen ze in de zon kwam glinsterde haar huid, niet zo erg als bij een echte vampier maar het glinsterde! Lena had nu al zo veel vampierverschijnselen maar nog steeds een hartslag. Misschien zou ik haar maar moeten meenemen naar andere vampieren, misschien weten zij wat er aan de hand is. Ik stapte uit de auto en liep naar haar toe: 'Hey Lena, ik ga volgende week op vakantie en we zijn in korte tijd erg goed bevriend geworden.' Lena keek mij een beetje argwanend aan. 'Het leek mij wel leuk als je meeging op vakantie met mij, heb je daar tijd en zin in?'


End file.
